Nuevo comienzo
by TikyDbelcebub
Summary: No existe ni blanco ni negro en esta vida, solo hay el gris
1. Prólogo.-Hermandad

Renuncia de derechos, todos los personajes que aparecen les pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.

El manto de la oscuridad cubría está ciudad que era el nido de varios crímenes, la lluvia torrencial caían sobre el cuerpo de las personas como si fueran cuchillos atravesando la suave carne de sus cuerpos, la ciudad de Gotham un lugar lleno de tanta delincuencia que la misma autoridad pública no podía controlarla por sí misma.

Pero dentro de un pequeño bar de mala muerte se encontraba un sujeto algo particular en su forma de peinado y era el simple echo que su cabellera azabache terminaba en varios picos que desafiaban la gravedad.

Aquel sujeto de una edad de 23 años caminaba por los suelos de madera dirigiéndose a la entrada del pequeño bar para poder cerrarlo y terminar su jornada laboral.

-tranquilo amigo siento llegar tarde.- con una pequeña sonrisa que se formó en los labios del Azabache al ver aquel sujeto que había colocado su mano en el marco de la puerta.

El aroma a tabaco recorría las fosas nasales del azabache mientras el rubio que se encontraba enfrente de el con una gabardina de color crema y de bajo de esta una camisa de color blanca junto con unos pantalones de vestir color negro.

-John, ya estaba apunto de cerrar.- el sujeto conocido como Jonh Constantine un detective de lo oculto y timador, de clase trabajadora se encontraba dándole una sonrisa divertida al sujeto enfrente de el que tenía puesto un traje de bartender.

-oh vamos Goku, no le puedes servir aún amigo un trago a estas horas de la noche?.-

El ruido del ventilador de techo junto al de la pequeña televisión que se encontraba colgada sobre una esquina de la parte superior de la tele resonaban en el bar donde se encontraban aquellos dos amigos platicando.

\- dime Goku, como es tu vida aquí en Gotham.- el azabache solo sonreía de manera brillante ante el comentario de John que se encontraba sentado en un silla y uno de sus manos estaba sobre la barra.

\- pues no me quejo , no es lo mismo que en mi mundo pero es agradable.- John solo soltó una pequeña bocanada de humo al aire causando que ese humo del cigarro formará una imagen mientras por el rabillo del ojos observa como un vaso de whisky se deslizaba por la barra.

\- cortesía de la casa, aunque siempre es así contigo.- John levanto las manos al cielo de manera divertida para después reír entre dientes.

\- me declaro culpable de los cargos.- la pequeña risa del dúo de amigos resonó en el bar para después el rubio bajará su mano y tomar aquel baso dedicándole un pequeño sorbo saboreando el alcohol en su boca.

Con una tranquilidad que se podía sostener en este lugar muy oculto en Gotham por cortesía de Constantin, solo muy pocos podían llegar aquí.

-hey Goku no as pensado tener camareras aquí en este lugar, algunos bares del infierno tienen las suyas y les va muy bien, conozco a una chica que tiene muy buenas curvas, se llama zatanna.- Goku que se encontraba recargado en la barra mientras escuchaba lo que decía su amigo mago.

Lentamente llevo su mano así mentón en una postura como si estuviera reflexionando sobre las palabras de su amigo para después negar suavemente con su cabeza.

-Por lo que me as contado, esa chica está muy apegada a la liga de la justicia y honestamente no quiero llamar la atención de esos héroes, aunque comparto su ideología de dar una segunda oportunidad, sabes que yo mataría si no hay otra opción.-

\- bien dicho Goku, no todos merecen vivir aquí.- tanto los ojos azules de Constantin como los ojos onix de Goku viajaron a una de las esquinas del bar.

Lentamente de la oscuridad salía y mostraba que llevaba puesto un sombrero y gabardina detectivescos color café, pantalón morado y unas botas, más su máscara, decide salir a enfrentar al crimen.

\- y tenemos a otra persona que le gusta salir de la oscuridad.-los ojos de Jonh rodaron al terminar aquellas palabras para después dar un trago a su whisky, mientras que aquel sujeto se acercaba a ellos para sentarse en uno de los taburetes del lugar.

\- que te sirvo Rorschach.-

\- lo de siempre Goku.- Goku solo asintió a uno de sus primeros amigos en esta dimensión para después ir directamente al refrigerador y darle unas hamburguesas al Rorschach ya que el siempre tenía hambre.

Lentamente el aroma de la comida inundó el lugar causando que el estómago del detective rugiera causando una risa entre todos.

El sonido de las campana de la puerta realizó que aquellos que estaban adentro arquearan una ceja.

-ese maldito de batsi, necesita divertirse más es aburrido.- Rorschach entrecerró sus ojos debajo de la máscara al ver el sujeto que entraba siendo el archi enemigo de Batman, el famoso Joker junto a su fiel asistente la doctora Harleen Frances Quinzel que sostenía un gran mazo en su hombro sin nunca perder una sonrisa.

La mirada divertida del Joker se dirigió ante el cabello alborotado para después mostrarle una risa muy divertida.

\- oh cabello de palmera, un trago de lo más fuerte que tengas.-Goku solo reía divertido al ver como el Joker llevaba una de sus manos a su tracero mientras se sobaba.

-entonces Batman te gano en alguna de tus bromas?.- Constantin no pudo evitar reír ante las palabras usadas por Goku al ver como el archi enemigo del murciélago se cruzaba de brazos brazos.

\- sabes qu eso no es divertido cuando me sucede a mi, no es mi culpa que el hombre murciélago sea tan aburrido para reconocer una buena broma, claro personas morirían pero sería divertido llevarlo a su locura.- Rorschach solo sé paró de su silla para encarar al Joker.

\- si Batman te hubiera matado antes nada de esto estaría, pero yo no soy batman.- sin previo aviso una navaja estaba en la mano derecha del Joker apuntando al detective.

-puedo desquitarme contigo .- pero antes que sucediera algo Harley Quinn se colocó en medio de los dos colocando sus manos en los pechos de ambos separandolos.

\- recuerden que este lugar es un cese al fuego, aquí no hay malos ni buenos, aunque sería divertido una pelea campal entre todos pero Goku me regañaria.- Constantine solo suspiraba para después darle una calada a su tabaco.

\- odio admitír pero la cerebro de maní está en toda la razón, recuerden que este lugar fue creado tanto para villanos y anti-heroes para tener un respiro, aparte que recuerden que damos algunas comisiones al bar para que siga funcionando, así que los tres de joden y se sientan como buenos chicos ya que no quiero que mi dinero que aporto al lugar sea destruio.-

Goku llevaba dos copas en sus manos mientras sostenía una sonrisa tan radiante para entregarles sus tragos a los nuevos del lugar.

El Joker solo guardo su navaja para agarrar aquel baso donde se encontraba su trango y empinar todo el líquido dentro del baso en su boca para después sacudir su cabeza mientras se iba a sentar en una silla.

Harley con una sonrisa divertida tomo su bebida para que acontinuacion besara la mejilla del Azabache y abrazara uno de los brazos de Goku.

\- eres divertido aunque me sigue sorprendiendo que no estés en la liga de la justicia haciendo el bien como todo un boy scouts.- el azabache no pudo evitar llevar una de sus manos atrás de su cabeza mientras se despeinaba un poco.

El tiempo pasaba para aquellos que se encontraban dentro del bar, Goku con una pequeña sonrisa observaba como se divertían, no existían enemigos, ni rencores aquí adentro, un paraíso algo bizarro, en su otra dimensión aprendió que cada ser humano era egoísta de una forma u otra y el no estaba libre de todo pecado, sus ansias de luchar con personas extremadamente fuertes lo llevaron al límite y más su última batalla contra kid buu...

Cuando aterrizo en este lugar sin duda alguna estaba perdido y no sabía qué hacer, y era ahí donde John apareció ayudándole de una forma u otra, con el pasar de los años se dió cuenta que era justo ahora llevar una vida tranquila aunque su sangre le pedía luchar el llegó aprender su lección .

-hey Goku, aún no puedo creer que hayas creado este lugar y bajo las narices de Batman.- los pensamientos del azabache eran interrumpidos por su amigo de cabellera rubia, con algo de lentitud sus ojos observaron como Jonh estaba comiendo una de las hamburguesas de Rorschach.

-pues te lo debo a ti, algunos villanos y anti-heroes que llegamos hacer este pequeño lugar.- John solo expulsaba un pequeña cantidad de humo de su boca para después sacar el cigarrillo de su boca.

Ni en los sueños más salvajes de Constantine pudiera creer que el Joker y Rorschach jugarán tiros al dardo como buenos amigos y que la loca de cerebro de helio jugará billar.

Pero él no era nada estúpido y era oportunistas, podría hacer bailar a quien quiera sobre las palmas de sus manos, aunque con Goku era diferente a él le agradaba ese grandote de buen corazón aunque era algo tonto era su amigo, pero si los héroes se enteraran de este lugar y vinieran a atacar sería el más grande suicidio de todos, sería como quitar la comida a una manada de lobos hambrientos.

Derrpente en la televisión un anuncio sobre la liga de la justicia se estaba mostrando diciendo que habían detenido una amenaza conocida como doomsday, aunque el dueño del bar que en este caso era Goku no pudo evitar arquear una ceja al ver una mujer hermosa, de rasgos perfectos con una cabellera negra color azabache que siempre tiene recogida en su diadema de oro. Sus rasgos son jóvenes y joviales, sus ojos son azules, y su tono de piel es claro, aunque ligeramente bronceado.

-Bha, es la perra de Superman, cámbiale de canal.-y la risa surgió de parte de John al escuchar aquellas palabras, ya que aunque no lo supieran el Joker no estaba tan alejado de la realidad.

-ella es Wonder Woman.- comento Rorschach al ver como su amigo Goku tenía la boca abierta como si quería preguntar.

Encogiéndose de hombros el duelo del bar decidió ir atrás de la barra para luego reír al ver a Harley acostada boca abajo en la barra mientas sostenía su cabeza con las manos y movía un poco sus piernas.

-sabes que sería divertido poder aquí?, Un juego del doctora corazón y yo siendo la doctora.- Constantine no pudo evitar golpear su cabeza en la barra al escuchar tal tontería.

\- Joker no le des más de tu gas de la risa a esta cabeza de nudillos.- haciéndose la indignada Harley no pudo evitar mirar al rubio para después contestar.

\- pues Goku está de acuerdo además este lugar sería más divertido.- el Joker por si mismo estaba pensando muy seriamente sobre lo que había dicho John pero al escuchar que Goku comenzó a hablar decidió callar.

El mismo azabache les había dicho que era el momento de cerrar el bar por el momento cosa que todos aceptaron para después salir del lugar y Goku por fin cerrar.

En la mañana siguiente, Goku caminaba tranquila mente por las calles de Gotham y observando en una de las paredes de algunos edificios muchos grafitis con el rostro de su amigo el Joker y de igual manera observar como éste había robado un banco.

Goku negó con la cabeza, aunque una sonrisa tenía en su rostro porque sabía que apesar que lo que hacían estaba mal el no los iba a juzgar, sintiendo que había chocado con alguien lentamente bajo la mirada para observar como una chica de cabello rojizo estaba en el suelo sentada.

\- fíjate donde caminas tonto.- la chica por si misma no podía evitar sobar sus posaderas para tranquilizar un poco el dolor de haber caído sentada.

Con furia en sus ojos levanto la mirada para observar aún chico de cabellera Azabache que sostenía una sonrisa apenada en sus rostro al igual que tenía su mano en su nuca.

\- lo siento, no me di cuenta déjame ayudarte.- Goku lentamente extendió su mano en un gesto de ayuda y se alegró que la chica la había tomado mientras se paraba.

\- jejeje lo siento de nuevo, mi nombre es Son Goku pero me puedes llamar Goku.- esa radiante sonrisa que poseía el sujeto que había chocado con la chica causó que está arqueara una ceja al ver sinceridad en sus palabras algo muy raro en Gotham.

\- no te preocupes, mi nombre es Bárbara Gordón.-

La chica conocida como bárbara lentamente saco su celular para ver la hora para sorprenderse que eran las 9:00 am y que a causa de su retraso había perdido su desayuno.

Goku no pudo evitar sentirse mal al ver como aquella chica suspiraba sentía que había echo algo mal por eso pensó que la mejor manera de disculparse sería invitarla a comer ya que con el eso funcionaría.

-oye bárbara quieres ir a desayunar? Yo invito, es lo menos que pudo hacer por haber provocado que chocaras conmigo.- la ceja levantada de la chica y sus ojos escrutadores observaba como el chico enfrente de ella sonreía.

\- Wau, primero chocas conmigo y luego me invitas a una cita, una buena estrategia galán.- Pero la chica no pudo evitar abrir un poco sus ojos al observar como Goku ladeaba su cabeza a no entender lo que ella estaba diciendo así que con un suspiro decidió tomar la mano del chico y llevarlo a una cafetería.

Bárbara había visto todo tipo de cosas en sus aventuras alado de la batifamilia y eso era porque ella era Batgir pero el hombre con quién había compartido su mañana en cierto sentido era un misterio ya que era tonto pero los ojos del chico irradiaba que estaba atentó en su entorno, podía causarle risas que jamás pensó tener y aunque cuando desayunaron se llevó una gran sorpresa al verlo devorar casi todo era divertido verlo, ella no negaría que el chico era guapo pero ella no era tonta y no se dejaría llevar por el aspecto externo de las personas.

En estos momentos ambos se encontraban caminando por el parque de la ciudad mientras reían.

-eres un tonto.- Bárbara no pudo evitar reír mientras empujaba levemente el hombro del chico después que le contara que hace tiempo el había confundió a una niña de la ciudad como una bruja.

Goku solo comenzó a reír ya que lo que le había contado a bárbara era verdad ya que cuando conoció a Bulma la había confundido con una bruja por la tecnología que su mejor amiga poseía.

Pero el momento de ambos se interrumpió cuando el celular de bárbara sonó causando que la chica contestará y de inmediato se pusiera sería.

-Goku fue un gusto conocerte pero tengo cosas que hacer.- Bárbara no pudo evitar dedicarle una sonrisa de agradecimiento por el tiempo que pasaron.

Una grandiosa idea se le ocurrió a la chica y fue pedirle su número de teléfono, Goku por su parte acepto a dárselo ya que tenía uno gracias a su amigo Jonh, así ambos individuos dieron sus respectivos números para después cada uno seguir por su propio camino.

Lentamente el tiempo marchaba en la ciudad de Gotham causando que las bajas temperaturas del lugar cubrieran a los habitantes en una suave brisa, aunque Goku no pudo evitar detenerse a una tienda de televisiónes y observar en una de las pantallas a la liga de la justicia, todo esa acción causaba que el azabache negara con la cabeza.

Cuando el defendía el planeta tierra junto a sus amigos en su dimensión jamás salían en cámaras y no les importaban ya que hacer el bien era lo correcto pero aquí estos super héroes pareciera que amarán las cámaras.

\- parecieran que solo quieren atención.- era el lamento del azabache mientras suspiraba para con paso tranquilo caminar a dirección del bar.

Cuando llegó al bar donde el era el dueño comenzó a limpiar todo el lugar y de la misma manera prepararlo para la llegada de la noche.

Eran las 11:00 pm y nadie había llegado causando que el azabache solo suspire de aburrimiento pero el sonido de la campanilla de la puerta sonó llevando que la mirada onix de Goku de dirigiera hacia la puerta para revelar a un Joker que a simple vista se encontraba de muy mal humor aunque en una de sus manos tenia una bolsa de dinero por el asalto del banco de la mañana.

\- hey cabello de palmera un trago lo necesito y la bolsa es para el bar.- Goku solo asintió al ver como uno de sus amigos se sentaba en uno de los taburetes y colocaba el dinero en la barra.

Goku al ver que su amigo estaba de mal humor solo se dirigió al estante de bebidas para tomar una de las botellas de la repisa y ponerlo en la mesa.

El Joker solo arqueo una ceja ante eso pero la sonrisa demente que lo caracteriza estaba ahí, aunque Goku sabía que esa sonrisa era de agradecimiento y sin más tomo la bolsa de dinero y la coloco atrás de la barra.

\- y dónde está Harley? Vendrá?.- Esas palabras dichas por el azabache causarán que el Joker se atragantara con la bebida que recorrían su garganta para después bajar la botella con fuerza en la barra.

Por su parte Goku había sacado una cajetilla de cigarrillos para llevar uno de esos productos a su boca para proceder a prenderlo, si bien el jamás había fumado en su universo pero llevarse con John habían echo muchas cosas en el.

\- pues tu caramelito fue atrapada por la Batifamilia cuando veníamos para aquí , Harley decidió sacrificarse para que ellos no encontrarán el bar, la llevaron a Arkham.-

Lentamente el cigarrillo que Goku había prendido caía lentamente de sus labios al escuchar aquellas palabras del Joker, el payaso sonriente solo miraba a Goku y sonrió de manera divertida al ver como el azabache sacaba su celular para comenzar a llamar.

Tras un largo tiempo de espera la puerta del bar se abrieron para revelar a John y Rorschach que entraban con miradas serías.

\- necesitamos ayudar a Harley.- el investigador conocido como Rorschach solo nego con la cabeza ante las palabras de su amigo.

\- es una criminal nada más Go...- pero el ruido de un puño golpeando la barra sacudió a los presentes al ver a Goku enojado.

\- es la verdad lo que dices Rorschach pero de la misma manera te guste o no este lugar es como una hermandad y aunque afuera se agarren todos a golpes muy bien saben que todos comenzaron a verse como amigos y nuestro deber es cuidarnos entre nosotros porque si no podemos quién más lo ara aparte que si no hacemos nada nuestro pequeño paraíso sería destruido, no seríamos tan diferentes de los super héroes, hay que admitir que la delincuencia por parte del Joker a bajado, claro está loco y eso pero a comparación como era antes?.-

Esas palabras calaron muy adentro del corazón de todos y cada palabra que decía Goku era verdad ya que aunque no les gustará se veían como una hermandad.

Lentamente John Constantin retiro el cigarrillo de su boca para soltarlo y lo dejara caer en el suelo para luego pisarlo, era verdad está bola de locos lo veían con buenos ojos y no estaban sobre el como la liga de justicia.

Rorschach solo sé inclinaba el sombrero tapando su rostro , nadie lo había comparado ni juzgado, al contrario de muchos ellos lo respetaban y este lugar como la gente que vendría más adelante, así que tenían que cuidarse entre todos la espalda.

El Joker por su parte solo hizo una mueca ante las palabras de su amigo cabello de palmera, era verdad seguia siendo un loco psicópata para todos pero había dejado sus bromas un poco a los civiles aunque le gustaba joder al gobierno y más a los héroes, pero los que estaban aquí odiaba admitir pero jamás les haría una broma , pero no sé los diría.

\- bien Goku tienes razón pero tú no puedes ir.- Goku solo apretó los puños de bajo de la barra ante la atenta mirada de John ya que el sabia que tenía razón para pasar desapercibido, tenía que confiar en ellos y lo haría.

Lentamente, Jonh, Rorschach y Joker salían del bar rumbo al lugar de captura de Harley Quinn mientras un rostro sombrío surcaba sus rostros.

ElAsilo Arkhames un edificio construido porAmadeus Arkhampara encerrar a los criminales mentalmente inestables deGotham.

Las fuertes lluvias golpeaban las ventanas del edificio mientras los truenos resonaban en todo lugar, aunque en una celda se encontraba Harley Quinn con una gran sonrisa que llegó a aterrizar a los guardias.

\- lalala ellos van a venir y será una gran fiesta.- el Guardia de seguridad solo la ignoro pero no sabía que afuera del edificio se encontraban tres hombres mirando el lugar con ojos muertos.

Bueno aquí está el prólogo de este nuevo fic, espero que les guste.


	2. Cap 1- Comienzo del plan

Renuncia de derechos, todos los personajes que aparecen les pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños.

La noche tormentosa abarcaba como si fueran pequeñas dagas incrustando la piel de todo aquel que osaba recibir las gotas de lluvia sobre su piel, pero un cierto grupo de una hermandad que comenzaba a salir de lo más profundo de Gotham caminaba con pasos llenos de resolución para liberar uno de los suyos, el asilo de Arkham no se encontraba preparado para el evento que sería realizado esas mis noche.

Harley Quinn se encontraba tarareando una canción que comenzaba a ser frustrante para todo guardia de seguridad, uno de ellos con poca tolerancia procedió a golpear a los barrotes que impedían la libertad de la secuas del peor archi enemigo del múrcielago.

La sonrisa burlona reflejaba en el rostro de Harley al decirle que no estaría aquí para ver la luz del dia, acción que causo la risa del guardia, cuando aquel guardia decidió retirarse del lugar una voz muy familiar para la chica que era miembro de aquella nueva familia surco por los pasillos del manicomio.

-Harley, sabes que no podremos escapar en estos momentos no seas tan irritante.- esa voz tan familiar y reconfortante causo que la curiosa y divertida mirada de Quinn viajara a la celda que se encontraba colocada enfrente de ella.

Revelando una mujer extremada mente hermosa que dejaba caer su cabellera rojiza sobre su espalda como si fuera una cascada que fluía libre mente ante todo pronóstico, su vestimenta muy inusual que consistía en un taje verde echo de hojas, Pamela Lilian Isley, conocida en el mundo criminal como Hiedra Venenosa.

Los ojos juguetones de la chica que estaba a punto de ser rescatada se dispararon y con una voz muy alegre salió de sus suaves labios rojizos.

-Pame amiga mía pues sé que voy a salir no me preocupo el caballero de la noche vendrá por mi.- la risa socarrona que se ubicaba en una de las celdas de alado de Harley se escuchó con gran diversión.

-Batman no vendrá por ti demente si su misma familia de murciélagos te encerraron.- esa voz tan conocida llena de sarcasmo era tan familiar para todos los de ahí, esa declaración causo que Harley entrecerrara los ojos y mostrara su lengua de una forma tan infantil mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-No me refiero a él, Bane…- a Pamela al escuchar aquella declaración lleno la mentalidad de la chica de intriga y apunto de preguntar de lo que su amiga se refería las luces del establecimiento de Arkham comenzó a parpadear causando que la sonrisa de Harley se volviera mucho más brillante de lo normal.

\- están aquí.-

En el techo del asilo psiquiátrico el joker el archi enemigo jurado de batman tenía unas grandes tijeras de podar en su mano mientras una sonrisa de una gran diversión estaría por suceder, el motivo de aquello era que en frente de él los cables que mantenían el sustento de electricidad en el lugar se habían cortado y gracias a la lluvia era más factible, la única luz que tendrían era los rayos que iluminaban el lugar.

Lentamente el payaso psicópata más temido por toda la ciudad metía su mano izquierda en a su bolsillo para mostrar un una radio, con una risillas decidió hablar.

-Que comience la fiesta de locura.-

En los pasillos de Arkham el detective que no tenía miedo en matar a sus oponentes y mejor conocido como Rorschach caminaba por las solitarios pasillos de aquel instintito mientras las luces de los relámpagos lo reflejaban por la ventana, el sonido de sus pasos causo que los guardias de seguridad llegaran al lugar de procedencia pero no contemplaron ver su final con una bala en medio de sus cejas.

Rorschach tenía en su mano derecha un revolver que del cañón del armar se podría notar como el humo salía gracias aquel disparo, a él no le importo ver aquellos dos hombres muertos en el suelo y mucho menos caminar sobre el charco de aquel líquido vital rojizo que manchaba el suelo del pasillo, el matara no tiene reparo para eso ni mucho menos miedo para hacerlo y más si uno de la nueva hermandad que estaban era capturado.

El ruido de la radio con la voz del Joker sonó, con tranquilidad mientras seguía con su camino hacia la celda de la chica saco el radio para comunicarse.

-algunos guardias muertos.- volteando a ver su reloj, el detective volvió a preceder hablar.-tenemos 20 minutos antes que Batman venga.- con esas últimas palabras la transmisión termino para dirigirse donde era la celda de la chica que salvarían.

Una pequeña barricada estaba siendo realizada para detener a los intrusos mientras protegían a los convictos para que no fueran liberados, el sonido metálico resonaba por todo el sistema auditivo de los guardias y con desesperación que surcaba en el corazón de ellos rápidamente trataron de encontrar el origen de esto pero sin encontrar resultados.

Uno de las pobres almas desafortunadas no pudo evitar levantar la mirada y sus ojos se llenaron de horro y miedo al ver unas cadenas que se agitaban como si de serpientes se trataran, antes que pudiera avisar a sus compañeros esas cadenas se lanzaron a ellos envolviéndolos en sus cuellos y jalarlos hacia arriba.

En la pared cerca de las celdas se encontraba John Constantin recargado en la pared con los brazos cruzados y el pequeño destello de luz que estaba a la altura de sus labios se mostraba gracias a la cortesía de su cigarrillo.

Con tranquilidad el retiro aquel cigarrillo de sus labios para después expulsar el humo que tenía conteniendo en sus pulmones.

-pobres diablos, mejor suerte en el infierno amigos… nada personal pero tampoco debieron joder.- con un chasquido de sus dedos un ruido sordo se escuchó en el cuarto, tan enfermizo al ver como los pobres cuerpos de los guardias caían al suelo inertes y sin vida.

Harley solo sonreía al ver como la puerta de la liberta se abría para que ella con paso tranquilo saliera afuera para después reír divertida al ver tantos muertos en el suelo y los responsables eran sus amigos que estaban esperándola.

-es hora de irnos de este lugar.- sin más que nada John estaba procediendo hacer un conjuro cuando la voz de Pamela se hizo notar.

-sáquenos de aquí.- Rorschech solo los ignoro aunque constantine se les ocurrió una idea, necesitaban más gente así que porque no?.

El joker al notar lo que John quería hacer rápidamente libero a Bane y Hiedra Venenosa ante la molesta mirada del detective.

-amigo sabes mejor que yo que si estas cosas seguirán pasando y sabemos que pasara necesitaremos más gente, además no crees que seriamos hipócritas si no les mostramos ese lugar de paz?- el bufido de Rorschech no paso desapercibido para John.

-mira quien habla el que a echo bailar a la liga de la justicia.- la sonrisa irónica surco los labios de John ya que sabía que el detective tenía razón pero pues estar con Goku le hizo ver que no joderia a los suyos.

Pero la alarma comenzó a sonar más fuerte y todos voltearon al ver al Joker que había jalado una palanca liberando a todos los reos de aquí.

-necesitamos que esos idiotas nos cubras así que batsi se concentraría en ellos.- a regaña dientes todos sabían que lo que dijo el Joker tenía razón así que sin perder más tiempo de lo necesario John creo un círculo mágico para después desaparecer con todos.

Dentro del bar que no tenía nombre por el momento ya que si le ponían uno sería fácil de encontrar se encontraba aburrido en la barra Goku, se había puesto a platicar con Bárbara por mensajes, muy divertida fue aquella conversación pero después le dijo que tenía ella cosas que hacer que hablaban mañana.

Estaba preocupado por sus amigos pero ante todo confiaba en ellos y sus habilidades, cuando decidió darse la vuelta y dirigirse al refrigerador del bar para preparar algo, aunque un aro de color rojo apareció llamando la atención de Goku que dejo lo que iba a ser y observar que de ahí salían sus amigos junto a dos nuevos integrantes.

Un pequeño borrón rojizo muy familiar para el azabache lo tacleo fuertemente en su pecho para después bajar un poco la mirada y ver a una Harley que sonreía mostrando sus grandes perlas blanquizcas.

-mi botella sigue viva, eres mejor que batsi cabello de palmera.- reía animada mente el joker para caminar y sentarse en un taburete comenzando a beber mientras sacaba una bajara de naipes invitando a Bane a jugar algo que causo gran sorpresa al sujeto pero sin que temer decidió sentarse alado del Joker para comenzar a jugar naipes.

Hiedra venenosa estaba desconcertada sobre la situación que se estaba sobre llevando en este lugar algo que jamás pensó ver dos anti héroes conviviendo con algunos súper villanos de esta ciudad.

-que está pasando aquí?- la duda de la chica era palpable en el sonido de su voz.

Costantin al saber que ciertamente había cruzado la línea decidió hablar.

-miren este lugar es una zona de paz, es decir que súper héroes, Anti héroes y súper villanos pueden estar aquí sin matarse y afuera pues se pueden matar, aunque aquí hay algo que quiero aclarar.- todos prestaron atención a las palabras que estaba por decir John.

-necesitamos reglas si no esto se volverá un caos, propongo esto… regla número uno, nadie habla sobre este lugar y si piensan hablar que sean solo personas de confianza, segundo, aquellos que traiciones el lugar y la hermandad será cazado por todos los miembros ya sean héroes, villanos o anti héroes serán cazados y eliminados.-Rorschech pensaba analíticamente los acuerdos que estaba diciendo John pero no solo el si no los demás.

-igualmente se tiene que dar mensualmente una cierta comisión al bar para nuestros sustentos, seria ayudarnos libre mente en la noche y en el día entre la sombras para no levantar sospechas, esos es entendible, pero y ellos?- todos dirigieron su mirada a Bane y a Pamela .

\- no me importa tener un lugar tranquilo donde no ser juzgado por esos estúpidos súper héroes, estoy dentro y mis soldados igual.- todos asintieron ante las palabras de Bane ya que si bien esto era bizarro era algo único que jamás se había visto.

-bueno suena bien pero este lugar necesita algo de naturaleza, si es asi estoy igualmente adentro.- Harley al escuchar aquellas palabras dichas por su mejor amigas no pudo evitar tomarla de las manos y comenzar a girar ante la atenta mirada de Goku.

Rápidamente un pequeño círculo mágico se formó se en los hombros de todos y hasta de Goku dejando a los presentes con dudas.

-este círculo mágico que parece un tatuaje en sus hombros no será visto por todas las personas si no únicamente por los miembros de la hermandad, quemara un poco dando entender que uno de nosotros está cerca y se volverá visible para cuando alguien nos traicione dándonos tu ubicación donde están.- el Joker no pudo evitar soltar un silbido ante aquellas palabras esto era grande pero muy divertido.

Goku viendo un poco la tención de todos solo les dedico unas sonrisa comenzado a preparar bebidas para que todos comenzaran a beber.

Para el azabache de otro universo esto era muy bueno, ya que se encontraba Bane junto con el Joker jugando Poker mientras apostaban amistosa mente, Harley junto a Hiedra se encontraba jugando billar, el investigado Rerschech se encontraba comiendo en la barra y ante todo John estaba observando a cada una de las personas que estaban adentro, algo que jamás pensó ver un visión de esta forma.

Bárbara Gordon conocida también como Batgir se encontraba corriendo por los techos de los edificios de la ciudad de Gothma junto a Robin conocido como Damian Wayne, ellos estaban tratando de llegar lo más rápido posible a la ubicación que Batman les había dicho que se reunieran, el lugar era Arkham, tenían que detener una gran fuga de criminales que se estaba llevando en el lugar mientras algunos guardias contenían el brote junto a Batman.

-maldición esta maldita lluvia nos esta retrasando para nuestro objetivo.-eran las quejas de Damian mientras daba un salto a otro edificio al igual sintiendo la lluvia helada en su piel. Él había tomado unas mini vacaciones de los jóvenes titanes para poder reunirse con la familia pero no bien llego y tenía una misión que cumplir en arkham.

Bárbara de igual manera se sentía fastidiada por estos acontecimientos que se estaban desarrollando en esta noche tormentosa, ella anterior mente se encontraba tranquila mente en su departamento y se había recostado en su cama con una toalla envuelta en su perfecta figura después de darse una agradable ducha con agua caliente.

Igualmente decidió platicar con el chico que había conocido en la mañana, aquel que había logrado causarle grandes risas, pero esa diversión fue terminada al llamado batman que los necesitaba en Arkham.

Ambos miembros de la Batifamilia dieron un gran salto cayendo con maestría y agilidad sobre uno de los pilares del centro psiquiátrico de Gotham, ambos observaron como la lucha se estaba desarrollando abajo. Con suspiro cansado por parte de Batgir decidió hablar.

-fantástico día.- Damian no pudo evitar mostrar una sonrisa de diversión al notar el sarcasmo de su amiga ante la situación que se estaba desencadenando debajo de ellos.

El sol volvió a salir dando un nuevo comienzo para a todos los habitantes de la ciudad, pero un azabache se encontraba sentado en su cama y con una sonrisa en sus labios decidió cambiarse , poniéndose unos pantalones azules y una playera negra, para después colocarse su calzado que eran unos zapatos negros bien lustrados.

Con tranquilidad decidió bajar las escaleras que estaban afuera de su departamento, la madera crujiente por la noche helada sonaban por cada escalón que bajaba Goku para después colocarse enfrente a una puerta y abrirlas, revelando que era el bar, ya que él vivía en la parte de arriba.

Tomando el control remoto de la televisión que se encontraba sobre la barra procedió a prender la televisión y escuchar las noticias, después sobre la estantería había un frasco de café y procedió a preparar uno para él. El azabache de ojos ónix se encontraba sentado en un taburete mientras tomaba su café y escuchaba las noticias que decían sobre la fuga de Arkham.

-seguramente fue una idea del Joker de liberar a todos.- la risa nerviosa de Goku se formó ante ese zurro que comento ya que era algo que sería normal de él.

Dejando su taza de café en la meza se estiro un poco para relajar sus músculos y comenzar a limpiar el pequeño bar, el antes se hubiera aburrido de esta tipo de vida mundana pero supo tomarle cariño, la paz la tranquilidad algo que tanto amaba y disfrutarlo con sus amigos, si bien extrañaba a sus amigos eso no le impediría avanzar ya que ellos harían lo mismo, eso era parte de crecer algo que John le había explicado.

El sonido de la campada de la puerta sonó y causo que el azabache se sorprendiera de esto ya que nadie debía saber de este lugar excepto por unos pocos, al voltear observo como dos sujetos se acercaban a él con dos bolsas de dinero.

-señor Goku, el maestro Bane envía estas dos bolsas de dinero y nos comentó que le dijéramos que si necesitan algo para el bar?- los ojos incrédulos de Goku no se perdieron para los chicos y más al verlo parpadear, lentamente el azabache tomo las dos bolsas de dinero y escaneo toda la habitación con sus ojos ónix.

-pues si puede Bane díganle que necesitamos sillones, ya que como pueden ver solo tenemos una mesa de billar, algunas mesitas, una barra, algunos taburetes , refrigerador, una televisión pequeña y un ventilador que en cualquier momento se puede caer.-el azabache no pudo evitar enumerar las cosas que tenía con los dedos de sus manos mientras era observado por los enviados de Bane que no pudieron evitar reír ante el chico, el chico que estaba enfrente de ellos de cabellera alocada podía sacar lo mejor de cualquier persona con su simple presencia.

El azabache los llamo a la barra aquellos dos lacayos d Bane sorprendiéndolos, mientras ellos se sentaban en los taburetes, Goku estaba atrás de la barra colocando las dos bolsas de dinero junto a la del Joker en una caja fuerte, ninguno de ellos espero que Goku fuera a la cafetera y sirviera dos tazas de café para después colocárselos enfrente de ellos en la barra.

Goku no se perdió la sonrisa sincera de ambos sujetos que tomaros su café con aprecio, después de una leve plática ellos salieron del lugar para decirle a Bane lo que estaba faltando.

Las tareas cotidianas del Saiyan eran literalmente mundanas que cualquier persona podría llevar, literalmente se encontraba tranquila mente el azabache limpiando la barra para después escuchar de nuevo la campanilla de la puerta, causando que un pequeño suspiro saliera del azabache.

"Ahora quién será el que llegó"- con ese pensamiento, sus ojos observaron el movimiento de un hombre mayor que la vida lo había tratado duramente y apesar que en su rostro sostenía una sonrisa amigable sabía el azabache que era de cuidado el señor, su traje elegante de noche se encontraba de lo más pulcro posible y las pisadas que hacía sus zapatos sobre el suelo de madera resonaban en el lugar.

-un gusto chico, mi nombre es Carmine falcone.- el hombre conocido como falcone se sentaba en uno de los taburetes del lugar mientras observaba analítica mente como el azabache dejaba de limpiar la barra.

\- el gusto es mío señor falcone, mi nombre es Son Goku pero puede decir Goku.- Falcone no pudo evitar sonreír levemente ante la sonrisa sincera que le estaba dedicándole el chico de enfrente.

-bueno si no le molesta quisiera saber porque dejaron escapar a Bane, Hiedra venenosa y Harley de Arkham, y que es este lugar.-Goku no pudo evitar empezar a sudar balas al escuchar aquella declaración del señor que se encontraba enfrente de el, como sabía lo que hicieron.

Falcone no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa al notar los nervios del chico y para tranquilizarlo coloco su palma extendida enfrente de el en señal de tranquilidad.

-bueno Goku yo soy un don de laMafiadeGotham City es obvio que sabría que se mueve ilegal mente en estos lugares y honestamente este lugar llamó mi interés.-Con un suspiro de derrota el dueño del bar decidió contarle todo lo que era este lugar.

Falcone estaba impresionado para ser franco con el ideal de este lugar, un lugar donde todo tipo de clases como super villanos hasta héroes se podrían reunir para lejarse como si fueran unos ciertos amigos de antaño, igualmente arqueo una ceja al escuchar el propósito de la hermandad de cuidarse entre ellos a toda costa y ayudarse entre todos en la sombra, Carmine respetaba al chico y estos ideales que tenía esta hermandad una familia como una mafia.

-Bueno jóven Goku, honestamente me sorprende esta idea revolucionaria que posees y me gustaría entrar en esta hermandad, necesitaran oídos y ojos en todas partes al igual sobre dar aportes económicos al ligar.-

-me parece fantástico el trato señor Falcone.- derrepente tanto como Goku como Carmine llevaron su vista aún lado de ellos para ver aún rubio que se encontraba bebiendo una cerveza, era Jonh que había escuchado todo.

Después de que el rubio procedió contarle las reglas y lo que harían el dichoso tatuaje en su hombro se estrecharon la mano, a Falcone le gustaba la honestidad y la lealtad algo que los que estaban aquí valoran.

Después de que uno de los capos de la mafia se disculpara, se retiró del lugar diciéndoles que cualquier cosa de suma importancia para la hermandad el se las aria saber.

John sabía que este momento llegaría muy temprano y mucho menos para alguien del calibre de Falcone y que el se uniera a la hermandad era muy gratificante para ellos.

-entonces... Pagarás está cerveza? Recuerda que no as dado tu comisión del mes John.- y ahí el encanto del lugar cayó, con mala cara y cansancio procedió a meter una de sus manos en su gabardina para sacar una bolsa de dinero para dársela a Goku.

Sonriendo el azabache tomo aquel dinero y procedió a guardarlo mientras le contaba a Jonh sombre su pelea contra kid buu y la magia que usaba este, cosa que llamó la atención mucho a Constantine ya que que si lograba recrear eso sería de gran ayuda en el futuro para ellos.

La Jefatura de policía de Gotham es el centro de operaciones delDepartamento de Policía de Gotham en estos momentos se encontraba en circulación todos sus miembros para poder procesar a todo criminal que salió y fue capturado por la Batifamilia en los eventos de la noche de ayer en Arkham.

James Gordon el Comisario de Policía de Gotham y padre de Bárbara Gordon se encontraba en estos momentos estresado, el motivo era el operativo de escape de fugitivos de Arkham, no había nada de pruebas en la escena del crimen como si alguien hubiera limpiado todo sobre esa fuga.

Lentamente llevo una de sus manos a su cabellera castaña mientras la empujaba hacia atrás por la frustración de no encontrar nada.

\- pareciera que todo esté casi fue tragado por la misma tierra, es frustrante.- era el pequeño susurró que salía de la boca del comisario mientras sus ojos seguían analizando aquellos archivos que los demás oficiales les traían.

\- papá deberías descansar un poco.- los ojos cansados de James se levantaron de aquel archivo que sostenía en sus manos para ver a su querida hija con una taza de café.

Gordon no pudo evitar mostrarle una sonrisa cariñosa a su querida hija Bárbara para que después con suavidad tomara la taza que contenía aquel líquido amargo y darle un sorbo.

\- Bárbara querida, sabes que esto es importante.- la hija del comisionado solo negaba suave mente con su cabeza ante lo que su padre le decía, ella podía observar el rostro de falta de sueño de su papá.

-se que encontraras algo que lleve a ese origen pero ante todo está tu salud padre.- recargandose en su silla, James decidió tomar encerio las palabras dichas por su querida hija, estar en este estado no lo llevaría a ninguna parte.

Pero lo que ninguno de ellos sabía era que uno de los grandes capos de la ciudad había limpiado con sus influencias aquellos echos de Arkham y todo era para el bien de la hermandad.

Pero desgraciadamente otro de los capos de la ciudad comenzó a sospechar sobre aquel evento, aquel trabajo era tan profesional que no parecía echo por ningún novato, esto era echo por un profesional y buscaría el responsable de esto ya que suficiente tenía que casi compartir Gotham con falcone y otros dos, no quería que existiera un tercero en esta ecuación.

Bueno aquí está el primer capítulo, espero que les guste.


	3. Cap 2- El comienzo de la pesadilla

Renuncia de derechos, todos los personajes que aparecen les pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños.

La vida para la hermandad era algo interesante de sobrellevar, los lazos que comenzaban a construirse se volvían cada vez más sólidos aunque aún seguían realizando sus crímenes los villanos los afectados civiles comenzaron a decaer.

Cada uno estaba dispuesto a cubrir la espalda de cada uno aunque ninguno de ellos lo admitiera enfrente de todos, an pasado dos semanas que el bar de la hermandad estaba en su apogeo máximo entre ellos, Rorschach podía tolerar a los super villanos que se encontraban en el lugar al punto de comenzar a jugar naipes con ellos y debes en cuando reír a sus lado.

Bane era alguien que había disfrutado este pequeño paraíso de lugar en una ciudad podrida hasta la médula, las veces que se divertía jugando pulsos contra Goku alguien que no juzgaba sus acciones.

Pamela o mejor conocida como Hiedra venenosa era alguien que no toleraba la compañía de las bolsas de carne cuando se refería a las personas, pero este lugar era distinto ya que Goku le había dicho que podía colocar algunas plantas en el lugar para darle más vida, las platicas que tenía con aquel azabache de ojos onix eran realmente entretenidas, jamás pensó que este hombre había crecido entre la misma naturaleza al punto de respetarla.

Harley Quinn una mujer conocida por ser muy extravagante para muchas personas y como algunos digieran tenía tornillos sueltos en su cabeza pero sobre todo muy alegre y positiva en cualquier momento, no podía evitar invitar a Goku jugar con ella en el billar y cada vez se emocionaba cuando el dueño del bar aceptaba para después abrazarlo como una colegiala.

Jonh sin duda alguna estaba agusto en este lugar donde se podía relajarse sin que le digieran bago , aunque los momentos de pagar la mensualidad no era de su agrado ya que jamás pago para nada, aunque no se quejaba si era para este lugar.

El Joker el peor miedo de Gotham se encontraba feliz pero no como siempre se le mostraba si no que de en verdad estaba feliz de pertenecer en este lugar, psicológica mente hablando el payaso asesino era inestable pero aquí rodeado de esta gente y en especialmente con el cabello de palmera segundo el no le agradaba hacerles unas de sus bromas, pero nadie tenía que saber que el no les aria nada.

Goku por su parte y en especialmente esta noche se encontraba con una sonrisa adornando su rostro mientras observaba a sus amigos divertirse en estos momentos, Harley y Hiedra se encontraban charlando en uno de los sillones del bar, Bane se encontraba jugando cartas junto al Joker y a Jonh pero la risa del azabache no tardó en surgir al ver como Constantine siempre les ganaba, el investigador conocido como Rorschach estaba tranquila mente comiendo una de sus hamburguesas mientras observaba la televisión.

Pero no todo era perfecto y algo desde la misma oscuridad de esta ciudad podrida estaba cazando este paraíso y era un hombre sumamente conocido como Roman Sionis heredó de negocios multimillonarios, tras su muerte en un misterioso incendio, sin embargo la compañía se encontraba en desastre financiero, Roman fue forzado a renunciar y la compañía fue tomada entonces por Empresas Wayne.

Dejado sin nada más que sed de venganza, Roman talló una máscara del ataúd negro de su padre y adoptó el nombre Black Mask. Asesino a varios empleados de Empresas Wayne antes de ser atrapado por Batman.

En aquella batalla resultante con Batman, la máscara de Sionis se quemó permanentemente en su cara como una máscara viviente de la muerte. Ahora Black Mask es uno de los jefes criminales más temidos en el bajo mundo de Gotham.Dirige a los llamados "False Face Society", un grupo de criminales que ocultan sus rostros.

Este hombre de negocios y rival de Falcone estaba siguiéndole los pasos pero no encontraba nada que podría llevarlo a los planes que trataba.

Lanzando un baso de Whisky contra la pared causó que el ruido del cristal rompiéndose sonará en su oficina de negocios.

La frustración que estaba consiguiendo al no conseguir nada lo estaba llevando a sus límites, un hombre avariciso de verdad era este sujeto, la misma codicia recorría por sus venas.

\- Encontraré lo que estás haciendo maldito Falcone y juro que te arrancaré tus malditas tripas enfrente de tu gente.-

Una hermosa chica de cabellera rojiza que la dejaba libre para que se ondeara con la suave brisa de la mañana en la ciudad de Gotham, sus hermosos ojos color esmeraldas que llegaban a tener un gran rasgo exótico causaban a la perdición de cada hombre que se perdiera en ellos, su piel naranja alejada de los estándares de la piel del ser humano no le impedía tener una vida normal, vestía con un short algo corto de color morado junto una playera negra que ocultaba sus grandes dotes, al igual que llevaba sus tenis puesto, está chica era Starfire miembro de los jóvenes Titanes.

La hermosa chica estaba en la ciudad del caballero de la noche por un simple motivó y era encontrar a su compañero y amigo de los jóvenes Titanes, Damián, pero no encontraba el paradero de la empresa de su padre y cada vez estaba desesperandose.

Aunque la joven Tamaradiana sintió una pequeña mano en su hombro izquierdo, Damián le había contando que Gotham era una ciudad literalmente de crímen aunque podía ella defenderse no quería hacerle daño a las personas así que con algo de timidez giro su cabeza para observar unos ojos negros que la observaban con curiosidad.

\- estás pérdida? Puedo ayudarte?.- la jóven inocente chica del planeta Tamaran no pudo evitar alegrarse ante la ayuda de aquel extraño.

-la mento las molestias pero si me podrías decir dónde queda las empresas Wayne te lo agradecería.- el chico tomando su propio mentón en señal de pensamientos que no duró segundos, le dedicó una gran sonrisa.

-Claro yo te llevo, mi nombre es Son Goku pero puedes llamarme Goku.- aquella chica alegre por la ayuda del extraño le dedicó al chico llamado Goku una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

\- mi nombre es Starfire.-

Los dos jóvenes caminaban por los suburbios de esta ciudad mientras llevaban una plática agradable para ellos, Starfire ahora sabía que no todos los ciudadanos de Gotham eran malvados según las palabras de Damián ya que este sujeto conocido como Goku era muy amigable con ella haciéndole reír en cualquier tipo de momento por lo despistado e ingenuo que era para muchas cosas.

Por su parte Goku estaba sorprendido de la chica ya que si se ponía a pensar los dos eran extraterrestres en la tierra, ya que ella misma le había contado que venía del planeta Tamaran y que sobre todo era una Super Heroína.

-oye Star, que piensas de los Héroes.- aquel tono subyacente que reflejaba las palabras de Goku pasaron desapercibidos por la chica de Tamaran que con todo alegre decidió contestarle.

\- es bueno ayudar a la gente por eso somos super héroes.- Goku nadamás realizo una pequeña mueca ya que lo que decía la chica era verdad aunque como lo aplicaban ellos estaba mal.

\- aunque tienes razón Star que ayudar a todo ser viviente en la tierra es bueno no es necesario que salgan todos en las cámaras, entrevistas y ese tipo de cosas, ya que que pareciera que solo buscan fama.- Starfire algo incómoda por las palabras de Goku llegaron a calar en su corazón ya que le había tocado a ella participar en esas cosas.

Con algo de timidez la joven chica de ojos verdes lentamente tomo su brazo derecho con su mano izquierda como si lo estuviera sobando en busca de algo de seguridad.

-Bueno, si lo pones de esa manera suena mal pe..- jamás termino sus oraciones la chica ya que sentía como una pequeña presión estaba sobre su cabeza ya que era la mano de Goku que la trataba de tranquilizar.

\- pero se que eres una buena persona Star y algo me dice que tú no lo haces por la fama así que sigue ayudando a la gente que yo te apoyaré.- las nuevas energías que fueron renovadas por aquellas palabras tan simples pero significativas llenaron de alegría a la chica quién no pudo evitar darle un abrazo al azabache por agradecimiento.

En si Goku solo llevo una mano atrás de su cabeza mientras reía ante la acción de aquella chica para que después ambos siguieran su camino hacia las empresas Wayne.

Ambos chicos con aquel pequeño acto de caminata no pudieron evitar ser amigos y congeniar fácil mente, apesar que habían llegado a su destino ambos chicos compartieron número de teléfonos para estar más en contacto.

Goku solo se despedia de su nueva amiga con la mano mientras observaba como la chica corría por los escalónes de la empresa que de la misma manera está se despedia de su nuevo amigo.

Dando marcha atrás el dueño del bar donde se podían reunir todo tipo de personas decidió contemplar la hermosa ciudad que había robado su corazón noble, como toda ciudad tenía sus imperfecciones pero sabiendo vivir en un entorno así el lugar podía ser acogedor.

Los niños jugando alegremente, los padres de aquellas creaturas como los vendedores de esta ciudad podían respirar un poco de la paz que era palpable en estos últimos días, los crímenes aún albergaban en las calles de la ciudad de Gotham pero a menor medida y era notable que las víctimas civiles bajaban drásticamente.

Grandes villanos como Bane y Joker aún asían de las suyas pero sus atentados mayormente era contra el mismo régimen de la ciudad que cabe decir que eso abarcaba a negocios del gobierno como por ejemplo bancos.

Criminales de menor calaña aún abundaban pero era algo que la misma policía de esta localidad podría sobrellevar.

Aunque tristemente ese no era el caso, mayormente la protección de los ciudadanos es correspondiente a la fuerza policial pero a lo largo de los echos cada día más se an vuelto inútiles y poco eficaces, la culpa en si recae en esos dichosos "Héroes".

"No me quejo que aquellos con grandes poderes ayuden a la humanidad contra amenazas grandes, aunque mis amigos y yo jamás exigimos la gloria toda esa fama era para Mr. Satán, nosotros lo ayudamos porque amenazaban la vida de la tierra no por pequeñas amenazas de ladrones." Todos esos pensamientos surcaban por las memorias de Goku mientras caminaba por las calles de la ciudad con sus manos en los bolsillos de su chamarra.

El ruido familiar de su celular sonó causando que su momento de contemplación se acabara para después con tranquilidad y quietud sacará a relucir su móvil para observar que era un mensaje de Bárbara así que sin man decidió abrir aquel texto que le decía que se encontraba en una cafetería cerca del ayuntamiento y si podía venir para platicar.

Bárbara Gordon también conocida como Batgirl se encontraba cómodamente sentada en uno de los sofás de este dichoso establecimiento, lentamente la cuchara que se encontraba dentro de la taza era meniada haciendo que el líquido dentro de aquel objeto se moviera.

La hermosa chica en cierta manera solo observaba aquella taza para que su mente comenzara a trabajar de mil maneras.

Sus preguntas eran fáciles de saber ya que era el motivo de la baja delincuencia del lugar y aunque no se quejaba la intriga que hacía este evento no la dejaba tranquila, con un toque de delicadeza llevo uno de sus mechones de cabello atrás de su oreja.

-lamento la demora Bárbara solo que estaba algo lejos.- ahí estaba otra de sus incógnitas este hombre frente de el se había sentado para mostrarle una radiante sonrisa.

Ella misma sabía que el mismo ser humano creaba ciertos mecanismo para ocultar el dolor que uno alberga dentro, puede que la sonrisa que siempre tiene Goku tenga un significado oculto, irradiaba tranquilidad y protección pero puede ser porque él no pudo en tiempo atrás proteger algo muy valioso para el, además sería muy descortés decirle que si le contara todo su pasado.

\- no te preocupes Goku de igual manera acaba de llegar, pero dime cómo as estado estos dias , de seguro ya tienes novia.- y ahí volvía estar esa sonrisa pero con toques de nervios, este hombre era una mina de oro para todo aquel que estudia Psicología ya que cada rasgo involuntario que hacía su cuerpo eran por simples reflejos.

\- para nada Bárbara además no sé qué es el amor, pero a tu otra pregunta e estado trabajando.- la ceja delineada de la chica no pudo evitar arquearse ante la respuesta tan natural como lo decía el chico frente de ella.

Envolviendo sus manos al rededor de su taza de café ella misma lo llevo a su boca para proceder a darle un suave sorbo mientas escuchaba como Goku le decía a una camarera que quería un Café americano .

\- eh Bárbara te noto cansada, no as dormido.?- la chica en si se maldijo mental mente al ser tan descuidada ya que había olvidado que los ojos de Goku eran muy observadores pero bajo su bebida para dedicarle una sonrisa suave al notar la preocupación en el tono del chico.

\- no te preocupes, solo e estado llevando algunos trabajos nocturnos por causa de mi trabajo como programadora.- era verdad en cierta parte lo que le decía a su amigo enfrente de ella, ya que no podía decirle que estubo buscando pistas del evento de Arkham como Batgirl.

Goku satisfecho ante la respuesta de la chica de cabellera castaña rojizo solo asintió con la cabeza en confirmación, al ver que su Café había llegado decidió darle un pequeño sorbo.

-Sabes Goku, es muy divertido platicar contigo por el móvil Aunque hay momentos que dices tonterías pero de una forma grata y linda.- la verdad era obvia de lo que Bárbara decía, ella no toleraba a las personas tontas sin ninguna capacidad de llevar una plática bien, y apesar que el hombre que estaba enfrente de su vista había momentos que decía alguna tontería le hacía que ella sonríera algo tonta al teléfono.

Con algo de pena por parte del Azabache no pudo evitar que se despeinara nerviosa mente ante el comentario que le habían dicho ya que no era la primera vez que sucedía.

\- siempre me lo an dicho, de echo uno de mis amigos me dice que soy un tonto.- una pequeña sonrisa de ternura se formó en los labios rojizos de la chica.

" Tonto pero sincero rasgos muy escasos en las personas" pero el ruido de un celular que no pertenecía a ella sonó en el lugar y solo miro algo curiosa al ver al chico enfrente de el sacar su móvil y sonreír.

Mientras tanto en las empresas Wayne, Damian Wayne hijo biológico deBruce WayneyTalia al Ghul, y por lo tanto nieto del villanoRa's Al Ghul solo negaba en lentamente su cabeza al ver como su amiga Starfire había echo un mensaje para después mandarlo a un cierto tipo conocido como Son Goku, mientras el joven Robin se recostaba en la silla de ejecutivo de su padre no pudo evitar dejar que su mente de dejará divagar por echos pasados, haber pasado su gestación en un laboratorio y como un pre-adolescente el fue abandonado por su madre para ser cuidado por su padre, que no era consciente de la existencia de su hijo hasta ese momento.

Al haber trabado con su padre codo a codo se dió cuenta que está ciudad era literalmente un nido de ratas pero escuchar de su amiga de este tal Son Goku lo hizo dudar y una pregunta se le vino a la cabeza y era ¿Acaso Gotham puede cambiar?.

-oye Starfire no es que me queje pero que haces en Gotham? Digo, tenemos unas mini vacaciones.- encogiéndose de hombros la joven Tamaradiana decidió responder a las dudas de su compañero de batallas.

-pues estar en la torre de los Titanes no están divertido que digamos aparte que un cambio sería bueno para mí.- Damián no podía refutar aquellos argumentos de su amiga y mucho más verla sonriendo alegremente, entre todos ellos ella era la más animada en cualquier tipo de situaciones que se presentará, pero no por eso el no la molestaría.

\- oh es que quieres conocer a ese tal Son Goku que según tu tiene un corazón puro.- el hijo de Batman no dudaba de las capacidades de su amiga en sentir el corazón de la gente pero escuchar que había alguien asi de puro era de admirar y más en una ciudad tan loca como está.

Starfire por inercia no pudo evitar jugar con uno de sus mechones de cabello mientras observaba a su amigo que le dedicaba una mirada divertida.

\- pues del tiempo que e vivido en la tierra no e visto un corazón tan puro, es mucho más que el de Superman.- escuchar aquellas palabras causó que un silbido que fue provocado de Damián saliera de el, el chico ahora sí estaba intrigado ante eso.

Devuelta con Goku y Bárbara la plática entre ellos fue por así decirlo agradable y en un entorno muy práctico, tenían algunas cosas familiares que los llevaba a comprender más somenos el ideal de cada uno, la chica en si coloco con delicadeza su mano sobre la de Goku que se encontraba en la mesa mientras dulces risas que parecían cantos de sirena que llegaron embriagar los sistemas auditivos del Azabache.

\- eres una cajita de sorpresas Goku y muy optimista ante todas las situaciones, me imagino como sería Batman con tu actitud.- por reflejó un escalofrío recorrió la columna vertebral de ambos al imaginarse al caballero de la noche de esa forma para después negar con la cabeza y ambos comenzar a reír.

La química que ellos comenzaban a sentir en sus sutiles pláticas en el móvil como las pequeñas veces que se veían comenzaron a tomar efecto, tan distintos pero al igual iguales.

En una parte escondida de Gotham city quien vigila todo el tiempo, gobernando Ciudad Gótica desde las sombras, detrás de cada granito de sal y cal. Ellos te miran en tu hogar, ellos te observan en tu cama, no digas una palabra y no susurres o ellos van a enviar al Talon por tu cabeza.

un grupo antiguo que ha controlado Ciudad Gótica durante siglos. Se trata de una organización violenta que utiliza la arquitectura y el asesinato como elementos para ejercer poder.

Ellos son...La Corte de los Búhos.

SebastianClark uno de los antiguos Gran Maestros dela Corte de los Búhos se encontraba llevando algunos cierto documento en el despacho de su hogar, una sonrisa macabra surco por su rostro viejo para después redactar una carta.

Con un chasquido de sus dedos de la sombra apareció un hombre de negro con una máscara particularmente en forma de búho. Los Talones son enviados cuando la Corte considera que la existencia de algun enemigo representa para ellos una amenaza y ahora se había formado una pequeña amenaza después del escape de Arkham.

Alton Carver fue la última selección deLa Corte de los Búhospara ser Talon, con seguridad en su andar Alton recibió con gran devoción una carta de uno de sus grandes maestros .

\- entregarle esta información a Black Mask, dejemos que los perros se maten entre ellos para que los Búhos observen.- con una reverencia respetuosa creada por el Talón ante su maestro, dió media vuelta para salir de aquel despacho mientras la sonrisa de la persona de edad avanzada no desaparecía.

Mientras tanto con Roman Sionis caminaba con pesar sobre los largos pasillos de su organización por la búsqueda nula de las cosas que estaba relacionado Falcone, decidiendo ir a su oficina abrio la puerta que al momento de observar el Interior pudo divisar que la ventana que se encontraba detrás de su escritorio estaba abierta.

Siendo precavido uno de los capos de Gotham decidió adentrarse a la habitación a rumbo de su escritorio, su mirada extraña no tardó aparecer por el simple echo de una pequeña carta que se encontraba en este mueble, con curiosidad surcando en el decidió tomarla y abrirla.

Con cada palabra que leía sus ojos se abrían poco a poco mientras una sonrisa lunática comenzaba a surcar su rostro calaverico.

-Oh Falcone tú y los tuyos están completamente jodidos.-

Bueno aquí está el siguiente capítulo, espero que les gustará.


	4. Cap 3- La vestía de la noche

Renuncia de derechos, todos los personajes que aparecen les pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños.

El tiempo que ambos jóvenes pasaban entre ellos era mágico, ninguno de ellos podría creer la sensación de conformidad que se podía reflejar uno junto al otro, Bárbara jamás había experimentado este tipo de estimulación en llevar una plática con el sujeto que se encontraba junto a ella en estos momentos.

Son Goku, con solo pronunciar aquel simple nombre podía colocarla en un estado de éxtasis para su mente ya que hacía que su cerebro trabajará a cada segundo en descifra este enigma que era este hombre, simple y sencillo era lo que definía las características del sujeto.

Para Goku el platicar con Bárbara era como si de su mejor amiga Bulma se tratará, ambas chicas eran inteligentes en sus propias ramas, una inventora y la otra programadora aunque la chica de cabellera castaña rojiza era por así decirlo coqueta.

Ambos chicos caminaban por las vastas calles de Gotham después de haber tomado juntos un café para aprovechar la poca luz del sol que les daba aquel calor en sus pieles.

\- no puedo creer que la ciudad sea más pacífica, nunca me imaginé que la delincuencia bajará gradualmente de esta manera y lo más sorprendente es que no fue Batman o algún otro super héroe, es extraño no lo crees Goku?.- el azabache tras los nervios de aquellas palabras dichas por la joven fue casi imposible evitar que se rascara su nuca mientras una sonrisa nerviosa salía de el.

\- bueno puede ser que se hayan cansado de robar , pude que tengan hambre y no tengan energía.- palabras muy burdas que decía el azabache, claro que el sabia la verdad de la situación actual de la ciudad ya que tanto los villanos que se reunían cada noche en el bar comentaban que era más divertido enfocarse en el sistema de la ciudad que los civiles.

Aunque el Joker en si no había echo tales cosas atroces como solía hacer con anterioridad al punto que le causaba riza verlo azotar su cabeza en la barra por las anclas reprimidas, pero como solía decir el " aún tengo a la Batifamilia para joder".

La respuesta tan boba que realizó Goku causó que la chica negara con su cabeza levemente al igual que su sonrisa siempre estaba presente.

-no creo que sea por comida Goku pero sería bueno que fuera eso, ya que si fuera así sería mejor que el caballero de la noche robará todos los refrigerios de Gotham.- ahí dió paso para que ambos rieran abiertamente ante aquellas palabras dichas, al punto que ambos no pudieron evitar soltar unas pequeñas lágrimas al imaginarse esa escena.

-oh mejor ver a Superman tratando de devorar toda esa comida, pero si lo pienso bien yo podría hacerlo.- Bárbara levemente mordía su labio inferior con algo de fuerza tratando de retener aquella risa que quería salir de ella, no ayudaba al ver a Goku sobando su mentón en un acto de reflexión.

\- no lo dudo, si fuera por ti creo que toda la ciudad no tendría comida.- la vergüenza que sentía el saiyajin era palpable al notar un pequeño tono carmín en sus mejillas causadas por las palabras dichas de Bárbara.

-bueno no lo podría negar, sería el señor de las comidas y mi poder sería devorarme toda su comida.- ya no pudo evitar reír la chica al verlo como el levantaba sus manos como si fuera un pequeño niño al encontrarse con una gran revelación ante sus ojos.

Seguían caminando ambos hablando de cosas tribunales y que si fueran super héroes cuáles serían sus poderes, ninguno de ellos sabían que estaban alejados de la verdad, por ejemplo Bárbara era Batgirl y Goku era un saiyajin con la capacidad de destruir el planeta fácilmente pero ninguno tenía que saberlo, ninguno se dió cuenta que el brazo de la hija del comisionado Gordon tenia abrazando el brazo derecho del Azabache.

Harley se encontraba dentro del bar de la hermandad en estos momentos sola, el motivo que tanto como ella decidieron tomar un pequeño día libre de sus actos criminales, su rostro de aburrimiento era palpable y mucho más al tener su rostro en la barra mientras se encontraba sentada en un taburete.

\- donde estará mi lindo cabello alocado de palmera.- el bufido de la chica era fácil de escuchar en el lugar, aunque no podía evitar que gracias al aburrimiento cerrará sus ojos y recordara el día que lo conoció.

En ese momento ella como el Joker habían cometido una de sus infames bromas algo no letal según los estándares de ellos, haber secuestrado al comisionado Gordon y dezollar vivo para después exhibirlo en la torre de reloj pero como siempre Batman junto a Batgirl evitaron su diversión sana y se encontraban en una persecución como los programas de policía.

Mientras ella se encontraba apuntando al Batimóvil con una bazuca el Joker manejaba el vehículo mientras reía descaradamente al comenzar atropellar peatones.

Pero ninguno espero que un maldito Batibumeran pinchara una de las llantas del automóvil causando que comenzarán a derrapar para después chocar contra un poste.

Ambos tuvieron que salir rápidamente del vehículo y comenzar a correr ya que no quería ir a Arkham para estar más aburridos de lo normal aunque los chicos en mallas les pisaran los talones.

Todo fue tan repentino para ellos dos ya que sintieron cómo fueron arrastrados dentro un edificio que tenía las luces apagadas, en ese momento no decidieron preguntar por la suerte que tenían y solo sonrieron siniestra mente al ver por la ventana como seguían de largo los murciélagos.

Cuando por fin se disponían a revisar el lugar las luces se prendieron revelando u. Bar de muy mala muerte, pero lo que les llamo la atención fue que enfrente de ellos estaba un hombre de cabellera alborotada sonriendo.

El Joker al verlo pensó en como su plan había fallado podían desquitarse con el, pero las dudas de ellos creció cuando los dirigió a los taburetes para que se sentaran mientras que el joven iba detrás de la barra para quitar una botella del estante para que al término colocará dos pequeños vasos de vidrios enfrente de ellos.

Harley solo llegó a parpadear como si un pescado muerto se tratara ante lo que hacía el sujeto y el Joker a través de su larga carrera criminal y sus años de psicópata no encontraba motivos de que el chico enfrente de ellos hacia.

Al ver que el joven les hacía una pequeña señal para tomarán un trago, tanto el secuas como el jefe voltearon a verse en completa dudar aunque importando les menos se encogieron de hombros para después devolver su mirada a aquellos vasos con aquel líquido de la botella, jamás negaría un trago gratis.

Por primera vez alguien se le había adelantado al Joker ya que el se tomaría la botella sin pagar pero las palabras de el diciéndoles que era esa botella cortesía de la casa causó que el se cruzará de brazos y mirará a otro lado, acción que causó que Harley riera ante eso.

El sujeto les pregunto porque esos chicos en ropa interior los estaban persiguiendo, acción que desembocó que ambos escupieran sus bebidas ante aquellas palabras para no poder evitar reír, con una lágrima cómica que salía del ojo izquierdo del archi enemigo de Batman procedió a limpiarla y contarle lo sucedido.

Lo que pasó para ambos criminales fue raro, el joven que estaba enfrente de ellos y ahora con un cigarrillo prendido en su boca solo se reía entre dientes ante las palabras del Joker y su forma de expresarse.

Joker le contaba todo eso para asustarlo pero en ningún momento el chico los reprendió o los juzgó si no que solo reía de sus bromas, como si fuera consumido por la misma marea el payaso más terrible de toda Gotham city comenzaba a relatarle todas sus bromas y sus planes que había echo para elaborar.

Harley solo daba pequeños sorbos a su tragó mientras haveces refutaba que la broma habría salido mejor si hicieran algo distinto aunque el azabache que estaba enfrente de ellos retiro el cigarrillo de su boca para exhalar el humo que contenía en sus pulmones para agregar sus dos centavos a la conversación y así comenzando una lluvia de ideas entre los tres.

Jugar billar, dardos y contar haveces chistes de mal gusto causo que el tiempo comenzara a ir más rápido como si fueran amigos de toda la vida, el azabache siempre respeto sus formas de ser tan extravagantes y poco común , luego llegaron las presentaciones conociendo a ese sujeto como Son Goku pero tanto el Joker como Harley Quinn le decían cabello de palmera.

Cuando salieron del lugar ellos y aquella puerta se cerró detrás, se detuvieron en seco mientras de quedaban perplejos ante lo que había sucedido minutos antes, solo tuvieron un mismo pensamiento.- "raro."

Lentamente Harley había abierto sus ojos con diversión ya que desde ese día tan loco volvían a este lugar para saber qué había sucedido, el tiempo pasado y ahora estaban en una hermandad que se encontraba creciendo.

El sonido de la campanilla resonó en el lugar vacío haciendo que Harley perezosa mente moviera su cabeza aún en la barra hacia al sonido, y su sonrisa traviesa creció al ver a su lindo cabello de palmera entrando al lugar para después cerrarlo.

-Harley que haces aquí? Aún es temprano son como las 7:00 pm.- Goku estaba sorprendido de que la chica estaba en este lugar y más al saber que como había entrado pero no le dió importancia para caminar hacia el refrigerador y sacar una botella de cerveza y darse media vuelta para ir a uno de los sofás del lugar para sentarse.

-pues la verdad quería hacerte compañía terrón de azúcar, aparte que tengo el día libre.- la risa de Goku salió al relucir al escuchar la declaración de la chica alegre siempre era así con ella.

Hipnotizada se encontraba la chica al escuchar la risa del presente, era tan contagiosa que no pudo ella misma evitar reír y con calmar levantarse del taburete, con paso sensual que daba la chica haciendo relucir sus piernas tras el pequeño short entallado que poseía decidió sentarse aún lado de Goku para después recargarse en su hombro.

Al azabache en si no le importaba la acción que realizaba la rubia siempre era así, sin más le dió un pequeño trago a su cerveza pero no sé espero que ella misma se sentará en sus piernas quedando frente a él mientras enredaba el cuello del chico con sus brazos.

\- chico malo haces esperar aúna dama sola en un bar.- la sonrisa juguetona y divertida de la chica relució más al ver el patético intento de nerviosismo del Azabache.

Lentamente Harley comenzaba a mover su cuerpo restregando su ser en la entre piernas del azabache para con paso tranquilo besar su cuello dejando una marcar de labial rojo.

\- si si si, si quieren coger vallan aúna habitación es más Goku llévala a tu cuarto de arriba.- la expresión en blanco junto a sus ojos se reflejó en Harley Quinn, no necesitaba voltearse para adivinar quién era el duelo de la voz.

\- Constantine no tienes alguien que joder ahorita no se algún denominó o la novia de alguien.- el sonido de la puerta del refrigerador para que se mostrará a John encogiéndose de hombros sin pena ni gloria de lo que decía la demente.

\- en estos momentos no tengo, te interesa a ti?.- Goku no pudo aguantar reír ante la ocurrencia y al ver a su amiga cómo le sacaba la lengua a John para después pegar su mejilla con la suya.

\- ya quisiera tenerme contigo.- con desdén John solo levanto una de sus manos perezosa mente quitándole importancia lo que decía la chica para que después le diera un sorbo a su cerveza.

-hey Goku Falcone me dijo que estemos atento por cualquier cosa ya que párese que alguien nos esta siguiendo la pista.-el suspiro del mago no tardó al ver a su amigo mirarlo sin entender nada y a Harley reír abiertamente aún sentada en el regazo de el.

Las 8:00 pm era en Gotham city, el manto de la oscuridad comenzaba a consumir poco a poco la brillante luz natural del planeta y al compás de esto las luces de la ciudad poco a poco comenzaban a prenderse.

Una hermosa mujer de singular belleza caminaba por las calles de la misteriosa ciudad, el pantalón color negro entallado que llevaba puesto hacia resaltar sus bien formadas piernas por los años de entrenamiento, la playera roja que usaba ocultaba su grandes atributos sin jamás retirar la sonrisa coqueta que remarcaban sus labios de color cereza, su cabello rojo ondeaba con las suaves y frías ráfagas de aire nocturno, su nombre era Katherine Kane o mejor conocida como Batwoman.

La hermosa mujer apesar de la edad mayor que tenía reflejaba belleza y madures al punto de causar que los hombres que caminaban a su lado la quedarán observando.

Negando con la cabeza solo pensó ."todos los hombres son iguales, por eso decidí ser lesbiana, bueno es hora de ver a mi primo favorito Bruce."

Pero nadie espero que en el centro de la ciudad una gran explosión resonó en todos lados mientras el sonido de balas y casquillos retumbaron en todo lugar causando que todo civil corriera aunque algunos no pudieron lograrlo, el cuerpo de una pequeña niña cayó fría mente en la cera con los ojos abiertos sin ninguna pisca de luz que reflejaban en ellos, de la pequeña comisura de su boca salía un hilo de sangre que mancho su tierna mejilla, el vestido blanco y pulcro que una vez poseía ahora tenía el toque de la misma muerte con agujeros creados por las armas de fuego de donde salía más su preciado líquido vital.

Todo este gran ataque fue organizado por una sola persona, Black Mask al saber todo en lo que estaba ahora metido Falcone gracias aúna carta misteriosa desatado toda la furia de False Face Society comenzando a derramar sangre a diestra y siniestra para que los hombres de Falcone salieran, esto era la lucha de dos grandes Capos de Gotham.

En la mansión Wayne bajo tierra que literalmente parecía una cueva un toque que tenía la vestimenta a la forma de un murciélago para inculcarles a los criminales el miedo, una capa festoneada, una máscara que cubre la mayor parte del rostro y que tiene un par de orejas en forma de murciélago, el emblema de este animal estilizado sobre el pecho, y el cinturón multiusos.

La mirada del caballero de la noche se llegó afilar en la pantalla que estaba observando para después con el puño cerrado golpear su escritorio.

-Que estás haciendo ahí Katherine.- la chica conocida como Batwoman se encontraba luchando contra aquella amenaza del ejercido de Black Mask como de Falcone para evitar más bajas.

Actuando segundo el protocolo que se estaba establecido informar a cada miembro de la Batifamilia al lugar de los echos, tenían que detener esto ahora.

Todo mundo sabe que al pisar el campo de batalla esque estás preparado a dar tu vida en esto, todos los sabían por eso sin más disparaban a matar ambos lados, aunque Batwoman intentaba detener todo este salvajismo era inútil, uno por uno los cuerpos caían pero el rugido de una gran vestía resonó el campo de batalla, los grandes pasos resonaban y una gran mancha negra corría a gran velocidad, Bane había aparecido con el suero del titán recorriendo sus venas para después embestir a un soldado de Black Mask mientras tomaba uno de las piernas.

El miedo se apoderó de Batwoman, el sangriento echo que de forma staba desarrollando enfrente de sus ojos, Bane había partido a la mitad aúna persona con fuerza bruta dejando regado las vísceras de aquella alma desafortunada.

Pero para el miedo de False Face Society, Red Hood como Nightwing junto con Damián cómo Robin y Batgir aparecieron en escena para así ayudar a detener está masacre que de estaba haciendo.

Algunos hombres de Black Mask intentaron escapar por algunos callejones oscuros para que no fueran detenidos o en el peor de sus casos asesinados pero el ensordecedor de un cañón se dió a conocer, dejando que el rostro de los pobres bastardos se llenarán de miedo por que enfrente de ellos se encontraba su verdugo, Rorschach que los había asesinado con su arma.

El investigador solo levanto la mirada al cielo para ver la heroína Starfire tratando de evacuar a los civiles, por su parte Rorschach sabía que ella estaba aquí claro que lo sabia.

El Joker en si este día era como un campo de flores después de retenerse por tanto tiempo por fin daba rienda suelta a su misma naturaleza, no tardó en atropellar a los pobres hombres de la otra mafia con el coche que había robado, soltando grandes risas demenciales se tiró del auto para comenzar a rodar en el asfalto mientras metía su mano en su ropa y sacaba un botón rojo.

-Boom.- la bomba que estaba dentro del automóvil explotó llevándose con sigo la vida de varias personas mientras las risas desenfrenadas del payaso más maldito de la tierra se escuchaba.

Los enemigos de mis enemigos son mis amigos y eso estaba haciendo la Batifamilia mientras trataban de evacuar civiles lo más que podían , aunque la duda de porque ellos estaban haciendo esto no era claro.

Una figura de murciélago descendía del cielo nocturno para detener a todo villano del lugar, cuando descendió al suelo y aterrizo rápidamente se movió con gran maestría deteniendo sin fuerza letal a los malvados.

La tierra comenzó a temblar y de la tierra grandes raíces en forma de enredaderas resurgían para empalar a todo enemigo que consideraban , mientras Hiedra venenosa estaba sentada sobre una liana al ver todo aquella masacre que serviría como abono para sus plantas.

Un círculo mágico se abrió en medio de los super villanos revelando a dos hombres, una muy conocida por todos y era Harley Quinn que después de besar la mejilla de quién estaba a su lado decidió desenfundar su martillo y comenzar a aplastar a sus enemigos.

Un hombre muy parecido a Red Hood había entrado al campo de batalla, la única diferencia era que toda su vestimenta era negra y en el medio de su casco tenía el símbolo de la hermandad que se imaginaron quién estaba adentro de ahí.

\- Wao es mejor que Batsi jajaja creo que hay un nuevo caballero de la noche.- las risas del Joker no se hicieron esperar mientras observaba a su amigo como rompía los brazos y partes del cuerpo de los False Face Society.

-Brutal, vamos a romper más huesos!!!.-tanto Bane como su amigo Goku en ese traje dieron un fuerte puñetazo a uno de los furgonetas que deseaban estrellarse contra ellos, la fuerza del impacto con sus puños fue brutalmente que redirigieron aquel automóvil que aplastó a varios de sus contrincantes.

Los dos puños chocaron entre Bane y el nuevo caballero de la noche en señal de amistad y saludo para después lanzarse cuerpo a cuerpo contra los demás.

Rorschach cubría a sus camaradas desde las sombras con sus armas de fuego, observaba la dedicación que estaba dando Goku en salvar a todos los de la hermandad, no podía el investigador sonreír bajo la máscara para llenarse más de energía y empezando a masacrar.

-hey guapo que bien te mueves para ser una bolsa de carne.- las palabras juguetonas salían de Hiedra al ver a Goku en esa armadura y escucharlo reír entre dientes.

Con un gran grito que impresionó a todos los presentes como a Starfire que estaba ayudando a la Batifamilia se llegó a escuchar en todo el lugar como si una bestia se tratara para lanzarse contra sus enemigos aniquilandolos.

\- hey deja algo para nosotros!!.-Gritaba Harley Quinn para después estrellar su gran martillo en la cabeza de uno aplastando lo en el acto mientras la sangre manchaba su martillo.

Falcone era un hombre de palabra y sabía que su familia que era la hermandad igualmente lo eran, vinieron ayudarlo aunque él no se los pido , uno para todos y todos para uno.

-wao se parece a ti Red Hood.- las palabras dichas por Demian que es Robin causaron que el de la máscara roja lo quedará viendo con disgusto.

\- salvaje, no hay otra palabra, no tiene control en si.- Nightwing miraba con desagrado aquel acto de violencia ante sus ojos.

Batgirl como Batwoman era mucho para ellas ver esa brutalidad pareciera que el no tenía ningún control en sus actos.

Para Batman como Robin era todo lo contrario ellos entrecerraron sus ojos al ver como el último hombre de False Face Society caía al suelo muerto, ante todo podían ver que el se había controlado eso los dejaba más duda y era que tan fuerte era ese sujeto.

Cada miembro de la Batifamilia desenfundó sus armas como Starfire hizo que sus manos como sus ojos brillaran de verde al observar como lentamente aquel sujeto extraño los miraba de reojo.

Miradas de fieras se estaban dando para saber quién haría el primer movimiento, la tensión se sentía entre ambos lados, la de ganar tenía la hermandad ya que el número de mafiosos que estaban bajo el mandato de Falcone apuntaban a los murciélagos.

Aunque una gran pared de raíces se posó en medio de ambos grupos sepandolos del combate.

Esa fue la señal de Hiedra para que Constantine como Rorschach apareciera, con una gran velocidad por parte de Jonh conjuro un hechizo haciendo que todos ellos desaparecieran.

Lo que ninguno de ambos bandos sabían era que del techo un Talón los estaba observando todo sus movimientos como si de un Búho observará sus presas se tratarán mientras las luces del fuego gracias a las llamas lo iluminaban un poco.

-Cuidado con la Corte de los Búhos, quien vigila todo el tiempo, gobernando Ciudad Gótica desde las sombras, detrás de cada granito de sal y cal. Ellos te miran en tu hogar, ellos te observan en tu cama, no digas una palabra y no susurres o ellos van a enviar al Talon por tu cabeza. Gotham solo les pertenecen a los búhos .- fue el susurro de las palabras del asesino de la corte mientras desaparecía de las sombras.

Aquí está el capítulo, espero que sea de su agrado.


	5. Cap4- Locura

Renuncia de derechos, todos los personajes que aparecen les pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños

En un pequeño destello rojo apareció todo el grupo de la hermandad dentro del bar aunque cada quien salió disparado a diferentes lados al punto de golpearse en las paredes.

Constantine estando cansado lentamente se intenta recuperar para sentarse en el sofá mientras paso una de sus manos en su cabello rubio.

-demonios no debí intentar el teletransporte estando cansado.- Joker al ya levantarse solo trono su espalda mientras miraba a su amigo o como le decía de burla el nuevo caballero negro.

-hey palmera como es que tienes esa fuerza.- no solo el tenía esa duda sino toda la hermandad exceptúan a Harley y John.

-bueno esto será algo cansado y agotador así que solo lo diré una sola vez, así que presten atención.-

Todos al escuchar aquellas palabras tan serías que salían de John incluyendo a Rorschach que jamás lo había escuchado sin ningún momento usar su sarcasmo decidieron sentarse al rededor del mago, aunque Goku estaba detrás de la barra acostado.

\- en términos simples realice un trato con el mismo lucifer, al conocer a Goku antes que todos ustedes me di cuenta que es un hombre que sería capas de ayudar a sus amigos sin importar ser un ser normal.- todo mundo estaba atento ante las palabras que explicaba John.

-un día, antes que se creará este fabuloso bar, Goku y yo habíamos planeado está hermandad para todos, así que me adentre al mismo infierno donde el mismo señor del Averno me estaba esperando.- sin perder el tiempo el mago de la hermandad metió su mano en su gabardina para después sacar su cajetilla de cigarrillos y colocar uno en sus labios.

John al buscar su encendedor y no encontrarlo estaba apunto de maldecir si no fuera por una pequeña flama que se encontraba a su lado, al ver bien era Rorschach que le había dado fuego con un encendedor, sin perder el tiempo el famoso John Constantine procedió a prender su cigarro para darle una fuerte calada y seguir explicando.

-como seguía diciendo, el mismo lucifer me esperaba en el infierno con una sonrisa divertida, el sabia a que venía pero no por eso lo dejaría jugar con sus reglas, le ofrecí un trato que no pudo negarse a cambio de algo.- Hiedra siendo curiosa ante aquellas palabras decidió pregunta.

\- y eso era?.- derrepente un gran calor se concentró dentro del bar, el mismo infierno había llegado a la tierra, todos podían escuchar los lamentos de las almas en penas que exigían venganza ante todos los actos en que se habían castigado.

Lentamente todos voltearon para observar detrás de la barra como una mano huesuda tomaba está para levantarse lentamente, la risa del Joker se disparó en mil medidas ante lo que estaba enfrente de el , un cráneo en llamas.

-jajaja estamos bailando con el mismo diablo, jajaja esto es mío veces mejor.- John solo sonrió ladinamente ante la imagen que estaba enfrente de ellos.

\- les presento a nuestro amigo Son Goku, o mejor conocido en el mismo infierno por lucifer como el, Ghost Rider.- Goku lentamente llevo su mano huesuda a su cuello mientras lo trono lentamente haciendo que se escuchará un sonido enfermizo.

Goku sabía que este poder era un limitador para ocultar sus verdaderos poderes, además que no le importaba en convertirse en lo que sea para ayudar a sus amigos.

Con una tos fingida por Constantine que causó que todos lo mirarán con curiosidad.

-como dije el precio de ese poder es que todas las almas que matemos irán para el infierno, pero no sé preocupen la hermandad no está ligado a eso.- ahí estaba devuelta el bastardo de Constantine mientras exhalaba el humo que tenía en sus pulmones al igual que una sonrisa divertida se le formaba.

\- otro dato curioso es que Lucifer está interesado de buena manera en la hermandad, tanto a si que me dió rollos de encantamientos demoníacos para futuros Hechiceros además usen su cabeza todos, nos servirá toda la ayuda de ese calibre si alguna vez nos enfrentamos contá Dr. Destinó, el Olimpo o Batman.- todos veían con incredulidad a Constantine que estaba con los brazos cruzados mirándolos divertidos.

La risa divertida del Joker junto a la de Goku resonaron en el lugar para después el azabache volviera a la normalidad con la vestimenta particular que tenía y fuera a preparar bebidas.

Hiedra estaba más que sorprendida sobre esta nueva acción que se había tomado, el mismo Lucifer estaba interesado en la hermandad? Y sobre todo Goku se convirtió en casi un demonio por así decirlo por ellos?.

Lentamente la chica se levantó del lugar mientras caminaba en dirección del Azabache que estaba en su forma normal atendiendo a Bane que reía sobre el encuentro anterior.

Unas suaves más se posaron en la mejilla del nuevo vengador fantasma, Goku al sentir aquel tacto gentil sonrió suavemente par ver de reojo a Hiedra que le dedicaba una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

-gracias por ir por nosotros.- Bane solo llegó arquear una ceja ante la interacción que se estaba llevando enfrente de el.

-no tienes que agradecer Pamela, siempre los voy ayudar.- no cabe duda que la sonrisa más sincera que jamás habían visto lo poseía este hombre delante de ellos, que llego tan lejos para crear este Bar, su pequeño paraíso para todos y sobre todo está hermandad.

\- Bueno Goku pero esto tenemos que cele...- una fuerte explosión de realizó dentro del Bar de la hermandad cubriendo a todos en llamas , el torretal de humo se podía ver en todos lados de la ciudad, pero no sé veía ninguna parte la vida de quienes estaban adentró.

Mientras tanto con la Batifamilia, especial mente tanto Batman como Robin observaban analíticamente el evento que con anterioridad había pasado, el sujeto que se parecía a Red Hood era brutal, rápido y preciso.

-esa persona se estaba conteniendo.- nightwing se acercaba donde estaba su mentor y el hijo de el para observar con sus propios ojos analíticos lo que sucedió.

-la pregunta es porque.- todos escucharon la voz fría que caracterizaba al líder de la Batifamilia que analizó todo movimiento de aquel individuo.

Pero el ruido sordo de un golpe llamo la atención de todos menos de Batman que trataba de encontrar las pistas de esta pelea de mafiosos.

Red Hood estaba más que furioso al notar como alguien tenía un traje similar al de el, pero ese enojo no estaba justificado por eso, sino porque cuando el los voltio a mirar pudo sentir como un miedo espectral se llegó apoderar de el, el desde que fue revivido por ElPozo de Lázaro que es un fenómeno natural capaz de curar o traer de vuelta a la vida a cualquier persona que se sumerja en sus aguas y que sólo Comúnmente pertenece aRa's al Ghul, llegó a ser muy sensible a cosas de que el mundo de los vivos no podían sentir.

El sudor frío recorría dentro de su máscara ya que trataba de regular su respiración hasta que sintió un pecho peso en su hombro derecho que rápidamente voltio para saber qué era Nightwing que negaba con su cabeza tratando de que se sintiera más tranquilo de como estaba.

Starfire que estaba en la baticueva por ser compañera de Damián estaba algo alterada con su celular en la mano tratando de comunicarse con una persona en específico, su nombre era Son Goku, para algunos esa acción sería algo sub realista pero ella siempre a vía podido ver los corazones de las personas y su amigo tenía el más puro incluso más que el de Superman.

-vamos contesta, se que estás bien.- Batwoman solo sonría divertida ante los nervios de la Tamaradiana pero no solo era ella si no que Batgirl está igual o peor que la otra chica.

Así que tratando de aliviar el ambiente se dirigió a la hija del comisionado Gordon para envolver su brazo al rededor del cuello de la chica.

-tranquila, hay más hombres en el mar además siempre son iguales.- pero la sonrisa que tenía la pelirroja decayó al ver como Batgirl le quitaba su mano con disgusto para encararla y con su dedo empujarla.

\- y tú qué vas a saber de ese hombre, no es mi culpa que en tu maldita vida hayas encontrado puros cerdos y cataloges a todos por igual, Goku es diferente de lo que tú crees!!.- Damián estaba sumamente curioso ante al que nombre, de nuevo volvió a sonar el nombre de Son Goku, lo podía creer de Starfire, pero de Batgirl que siempre era una persona analítica hablando de esta manera era algo tan interesante.

Katherine o más bien conocida como Batwoman se encontraba literalmente desarmada en palabras gracias a la chica que estaba enfrente de ella, podía ver los ojos llenos de rabia de la castañas, ella solo quería liberar los de la tensión que se estaba llevando pero sintió que se pasó de la raya ante ese comentario tonto ya que todo lo que le dijo Batgirl era verdad, la cruda realidad, esa realidad que no pudo evitar contestarle y por aquella frustración mordió su labio inferior mientras apretaba sus puños confuerza.

Starfire está apunto de salir a buscar a su amigo si no fuera por Damián que la mejor forma de buscarlo sería aquí adentro, por suerte la chica del planeta Tamaran no había escuchado en pequeño enfrentamiento de Batgirl y Batwoman por estar sumergida en sus pensamientos.

\- no es momento de sus pelas, enfoque ahora en esto.- la señal de alarma sonó en la baticueva que se había llevado otra gran explosión en Gotham, mientras que bárbara más preocupada por su amigo comenzó a llamar con locura a su celular.

El bar había sido destruido, pero gracias a la magia de teletransporte de John que activo en el último momento pudieron escapar con vida para reaparecer en un callejón oscuro.

Nadie podía procesar lo que se había desarrollado enfrente de sus ojos, su hogar, su pequeño paraíso en ruinas.

Pero el más afectado eran dos del grupo, Goku con la ira que se reflejaba en su mirada se levantó rápidamente para ir a buscar el culpable de este cruel evento si no fuera por Constantine lo puso contra la pared apoyando su brazo en el cuello del Azabache.

-sueltame John necesitan pagar por lo que nos an echo!!!.- solo un Sonido se escuchó en el callejón nadie podía creer lo que sucedió, John había golpeando el rostro de Goku con todas sus fuerzas.

El mejor amigo de Goku lo había lastimado, no física mente sino emocional, con rabia aún palpable en el rubio decidió tomar del cuello a Goku mientras lo empujaba a la pared.

\- deja de decir estupideces!!!, Que vas hacer ahora si vas ahorita a buscar al desgraciado que hizo esto!!, Lo vas a matar!?, No seas estúpido toda la maldita Batifamilia te vio hace rato y estoy más que seguro que te empezarán a buscar.-Goku aún con la sed de venganza que recorría su cuerpo apretó sus puños en impotencia al punto de volverlos blancos.

\- estamos aún vivos maldición Goku!!!, Lo que se destruyó fue un maldito edificio la hermandad aún vive, y no arriesgaré a todos por un maldito capricho tuyo un estúpido deseo de vengar un simple edificio que se puede reconstruir.- pero dentro de todos uno fue el más afectado del lugar.

Su mente se quebró, la razón se olvidó y su cordura se marchó, la risa que sonaba eran tan escalofriante como si de una gran broma se tratará, en el suelo arrodillado un Joker que tomaba su cabello con sus dos manos que trataba quitárselos reía desenfrenada mente.

Todos veían como el señor de las bromas había perdido todo su cordura mientras reía incado observando el bar quemado, un simple edificio de piedra podría ser pero ese lugar esa su paz su estancia su freno a la locura.

Constantine como Rorschach entendían la situación del Joker, no estaban tan alejado de como se sentía el ya que todos estaban de la misma forma, pero tenía que aunque sea uno mantener la calma.

Así que soltó a Goku del cuello haciendo que este se resbale por la pared hasta caer al suelo con lágrimas en sus ojos para que tanto Harley y Hiedra lo ayudarán a levantarse.

Lentamente pero con furia retenida John de acercó al Joker para colocarse a su altura y susurrarle unas palabras a su oído.

La presa se rompió y la risa creció maniática mente causando que el miedo surcara en todo lo que no fuera la hermandad, como si en piloto automático estará lentamente el Joker se levantó para caminar afuera del callejón mientras se tambaleaba .

-Joker a donde vaz.- la duda de Bane eran justificadas en este momento, todos debían permanecer unidos, pero lo que vio lo aterrizo, el Joker había volteado su cabeza mostrando la sonrisa más retorcida que nadie jamás vio.

-¡Solo hace falta un mal dia para sumir al hombre mas cuerdo del mundo en la locura! Asi de...lejos esta el mundo de donde estoy yo, a solo un mal dia!.- Hoy en la noche Gotham acaba de hacer nacer aún mounstro en busca de reír desquiciada mente.

Mientras Rorschach observaba en silencio al Joker que se iba decidió seguirlo en las sombras mientras le decía a sus amigos que los vería con Falcone, acción que todos aceptaron.

Las calles desoladas de Gotham city albergan un mounstro que jamás espero ver, la pobre alma atormenta que caminaba y se tambaleaba con risas sonaras lo llevaban aún momento de su pasado mientras tenía algo de lucidez.

El anterior mente había sido un fracasado como comediante una persona sin futuro en este ámbito, la suerte jamás le sonreía al punto de llegar a discutir con su mujer embarazada sobre los problemas de no tener suficiente dinero, el sabia que esto afectaría económica mente cuando su hijo naciera, el poder no darle una vida decente lo atormentaba al punto de pedirle a su esposa que lo abandonará por ser un perdedor, pero esta gran mujer de gran corazón jamás lo abandonó diciéndole que siguiera adelante que ella lo apoyaría.

Mientras caminaba por unas pequeñas tientas pudo ver el reflejo de la misma locura, el Joker estaba sonriendo.

\- hay que divertirnos.-

Mientras con Black Mask se encontraba sentado detrás de su escritorio contemplando su gran obra, ese ataque que realizó a gran masa no era su objetivo principal, ya que solo era una distracción, el bar era su prioridad y gracias a esa extraña carta pudo llegar.

Pero todo terminó cuando el ruido de su puerta sonó con pequeños golpes, el capo de Gotham sin que perder se levantó de la su silla para con pasos tranquilos se dirigiera abrir la puerta, cuando giro el picaporte y la puerta se abrió... El miedo llegó.

El sonido de un arma de fuego retumbó en el cuarto, el una vez conocido Black Mask del gran imperio del grupo criminal conocido como False Face Society retrocedía con miedo mientras sostenía su pelvis, la sangre recorría sus manos, cuando otro sonido de bala sonó, su rodilla fue esta vez afectada causando que se apoyará en su rodilla derecha.

Sin ningún atisbo de arrepentimiento el Joker camino lentamente hacia aquel que había robado su paz, si amada tranquilidad, desenfundando una pequeña navaja oxidada hizo que surcara la arma blanca en el rostro calaverico de Black Mask.

-Quieres saber para qué sirven los planes? No sirven para nada, por eso dejo que la vida me sorprenda, y es hora que te sorprenda a ti.- los ojos llenos de terror del capo de la mafia se llenaron de miedo y terror al sentir como aquella arma cortaba lentamente una parte de la piel de su mejilla izquierda dejando la carne expuesta.

\- tendrás un pequeño viaje donde puedas perder la cordura jajajaja.- sin previo aviso el dolor comenzó a llegar, los nervios comenzaron a ser cortados mientras que la carne de la mejilla de Black Mask palpitaba.

La cuchilla danzaba poco a poco dede el cuello hasta el último dedo del pie, removiendo cada vez pedazos de carne ante el suave cántico angelical de las súplicas de Black Mask, música para los oídos del Joker mientras observaba su obra maestra.

La cartera expuesta que brotaba sangre para manchar el suelo, la precisión quirúrgica que tuvo con el cuchillo para dejarlo con vida pero sin quitarle ese perpetuo dolor que surcaba el cuerpo de la víctima.

Tomándolo de la mano y con búsquedad lo levanto, su mirada perdida y meten rota estaban en su apogeo, ya no había salvación para el capo de la mafia.

-damas y caballeros, con ustedes el nuevo y mejorado Black Mask.- fue la señal para una pobre alma torturada, como un pequeño titere fuera fue obligado a bailar en su oficina dezollado.

Cada paso que daba el cuerpo moribundo se sentía como miles de agujas perforando la carné, cada paso que daba cada pequeño movimiento se sentía como pequeños cortés por la corriente del viento.

El Joker viendo su obra maestra sentía que algo le faltaba, no necesitaba aún más necesitaba diversión, entonces con pequeños brincos como un niño alegre se acercó a la estantería para tomar una botella y acercase el al roto Black más.

\- sabes amigo, uso un cuchillo porque las armas son demasiado rápidas. De otra manera, no puedes saborear todas las emociones. Uno conoce realmente a las personas en sus momentos finales.- con eso le dió un gran trago a la botella para escupirle el líquido en el cuerpo del pobre sujeto que comenzó arder en todo su cuerpo, sus piernas flaquearon por el dolor y el capo se desplomó al suelo aún con vida mientras se acurrucaba en una bola.

El Joker en su demencia comenzó a caminar al rededor de el para bañarlo con aquel alcohol causando fuerte gritos al pobre hombre, pero no, aún no era suficiente a su chiste le faltaba muchos remates.

Amigo estoy muy pero muy afligido en mi cara, se que lo puedes ver.- y su mano en psicópata recorrió su cabellera verde mientras reía sin control.

Como si un foco se prendiera en la cabeza del Joker rápidamente se dirigió al escritorio de Black Mask, ahí estaba, una caja de habanos.

Sonriendo con diversión prendió uno para darle una gran calada para darse media vuelta y caminar al cuerpo del capo que temblaban.

Poniéndose de a la altura de el, con sus manos tomo la cara ensangrentada de sujeto para con gran diversión con su mano izquierda quitar el puro de su boca y estrellarlo en el ojo derecho de Black Mask mientras lo ahogaba con el humo de este.

Los pasillos desoladores del edificio solo se escuchaban la súplicas del pobre sujeto como si de un pequeño bebé se tratara, pero era inútil, sus plegarias eran música para el Joker.

Ni la fuerza para articular ninguna palabra le quedaba al capó, solo quería que esto terminara, cometió el peor error de todos, meterse con la tranquilidad de un loco.

Aburriendo se de su acto el necesitaba terminar con un buen redoble de tambores y la única manera que se le ocurrió fue...

Que lentamente tomo aquel cuchillo oxidado para que lenta y dolorosa mente empezará a cortar cada dedos del hombre mostrando sus huesos, con una sonrisa más sádica decidió costar su rostro y ponérselo en su cara.

Black Mask ya no podía más, el Joker le sonreía con su rostro en el.

\- como será que tú mismo te mates uumm será poético o muy irónico.- encogiéndose de hombros con más lentitud decidió cortar batazos y piernas, el río de sangre salió de las partes cortadas, en frente de el un muñón que ahora era Black Mask se encontraba desangrando.

Ladeando su cabeza como un cachorro perdido, el Joker decidió tomar una cuerda para proceder amarrar el cuello del capo y lanzarlo a la venta para que todo el mundo mirará su obra de arte junto a los rayos de sol que comenzaron a salir del horizonte.

Rorschach observó todo aquel acto del miembro de la hermandad, mientras caminaba el Joker a la salida aún con la cara de Black Mask en la suya.

El investigador buscaba una pista de lo que fuera, para saber cómo llegaron y en el bote de la basura encontró una carta.

Nota del autor: la neta hubiera seguido de las peores maneras de torturar a Black Mask , tenía mieles de ideas pero no va faltar uno que se sientan ofendido y va querer denunciar, fue lo más suave que se me ocurrió para el público.

En el parque de Gotham se encontraba el Joker sentado en una banca mientras observaba el lago enfrente de el, no le importaba que lo vieran así aparte que a esta hora nadie pasaba.

\- oh cabello de palmera que haces aquí?.-no necesitaba voltearse ya que sentía que Goku estaba sentado aún lado de el.

-sali a caminar nada más, noche divertida?.- Joker solo se comenzó a reír mientras se arrancaba la cara de Black Mask de la suya y la lanzaba al lago.

-sabes vamos con la familia, encontramos un nuevo lugar que seguramente te gustará, aparte que dice Rorschach que quiere hablar con nosotros.- ahora la curiosidad de Joker creció, tan rápido con siguieron un nuevo lugar?, Pero luego recordó que Falcone estaba con ellos así que era lo más normal.

Pero aquella sonrisa que Goku le dedicaba, que no lo estaba juzgando permanecía en su rostro, mientras veía como el azabache sacaba una cajetilla de cigarrillos tomando uno el y dándole uno al Joker.

Ambos amigos buscaron sus respectivos encendedores para después darle una fuerte calada cada uno a su propio cigarro y comenzar a reír como locos, si una combinación algo loca y bizarra, pero al fin acabamos amigos que se comprendían.

Bueno aquí está el capítulo de hoy, espero que les guste.


End file.
